


half of a whole (the sum of its parts)

by beggar_always



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Love, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggar_always/pseuds/beggar_always
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long before she was Dom's, she was theirs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	half of a whole (the sum of its parts)

**Author's Note:**

> Ever have a fic hit you out of nowhere and leave you staring at your notebook saying "What the _fuck_!?" out loud at 3 a.m. That's this fic. I don't even know, you guys. I just had to write it and it won't leave me alone until I post it. I don't even ship Arthur/Eames/Mal. *shakes head in bewilderment*

Long before she was Dom’s, she was theirs. They fucked often and well - three gorgeous young things with too much time on their hands and too many dreams in their hearts.

More often than not, it was all three of them. Mal loved to take them both at once - to feel them stretch her, fill her, complete her. They had their roles and they played them so well - Arthur in front of her, Eames behind. She’d moan between them as they kissed around her, pant out dirty phrases in the most beautiful French...

Sometimes only one of them would enter her, usually Eames, with the other, usually Arthur, fucking him from behind. Mal would be on bottom, orchestrating the whole thing as she spurred her two men on, as they fucked her and she fucked them and they all three fucked each other.

“I’m beginning to subscribe to the notion that three is a magic number,” Eames would gasp before he lit a cigarette.

“Be careful, Eames, or we’ll start to think you’re a romantic,” Arthur would warn in a dry tone and steal the cigarette away. Mal would smile at them both, the two men who belonged to her.

“We are not three, but one,” she would say and drag them all together again.

She had no problem with letting them fuck each other on their own. She loved to walk in on them - would stand in the doorway and watch Eames give Arthur the most exquisite of blowjobs; would close her eyes and listen to Arthur make Eames curse in four different languages before he forgot how to speak at all.

They were everything and they were each other’s. Mal loved them and they loved her.

But Mal inevitably wanted more. She needed to be half of a whole, not a third of a collaboration, no matter how successful it may be.

Dom came along and she knew she’d found her heart’s desire. Arthur and Eames loved her as they loved each other, but Dom could love her, wholly and solely.

They didn’t understand. Arthur glowered and Eames smoked. The three of them fucked out their anger and she left them as they slept, the two men tangled together in what had always been their bed. She knew she’d leave a hole where she’d unfailingly been before - but her boys had always been the best at improvising.

“They’ll hate me,” Dom said when he opened his door to her. She smiled at him, already so fond.

“They love me; they’ll never hate what I claim for my own.”

Before there was Dom, there was Arthur and Eames and they were hers. She kept them close by the sheer power of her will and her refusal to let them leave her.

“If he hurts you, I know how to dispose of his body,” Arthur told her the night before the wedding.

“I’ll never forgive him for taking you away from us,” Eames said with a hug and a smile.

They stood behind her as she gave her vows to another man, all of them still belonging to each other. Her claim on Dom would be theirs as well, but only she could be half of his whole.

“We’re all each other’s,” she whispered in her husband’s ear as he slept. “I am the half of your whole - you are the sum of my parts.”

/end


End file.
